


Washed Ashore

by Carter_Vincent



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While swimming about in the ocean, the young merboy noticed two pirate ships coming toward him. Being the curious dork he is, he swims up to watch them. The sudden explosions from the ships startled him but a bigger shock was when what he assumed to be the winning ship sail away, he saw a body sinking while it was bound with ropes. Taking the person to shore was what started an odd...friendship.<br/>Please note, this story has been discontinued and is no longer being updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed Ashore

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this sometime last year but this is my first fanfiction I've ever posted on here, second on anything else. I'll be trying to write the second chapter as soon as possible.

Kenny swam in a quick circle for a seconds then stopped and laughed as the mini whirlpool spun him for a few moments longer. He looked around and noted that he was completely alone so no one saw the stupid things that assume him. Chills ran up and down his spine as the water changed and the familiar sound of a boat came roaring up. He spotted the bottom of two boats not far off and decided to swim over to them. Humans were always funny to watch. Poking his head out of the water when he was close, he watched the people on the first boat rush around and shout things to one another. They sounded like they were in a panic. Swimming over to the other, they appeared to be the same except angry instead of frightened. He went to the middle of them and swam along with them, listening to the loud conversations.

He stopped and watched as the boats turned to their sides. Blankly, his eyes flicked back and forth between the two boats while they both opened little squares and pushed the ends of what appeared to be the ends of very heavy black things. He didn’t know what they were but didn’t have a chance to find out because suddenly there were explosions left and right (literally) and the boats started getting holes and throwing wood every which way. Terrified, the merboy quickly dove under water and swam away to a safe distance to watch the battle play out from below. Apparently the boat that had been in the back had won because it began sailing away while the front one began to sink. 

With a sigh, he watched all the wreckage begin to mix and swirl with the water. Even more destruction from the creatures, fantastic. That’s when he noticed something that make his pointed ears perk and his eyes widen. Sure, there were a lot of bodies in the water (most of which weren’t moving) but there was one sinking with the rest of the things that were to heavy to be disturbed with the waves. Curiously, he swam down to it to find that it was a person! He was tied up tightly in ropes and had things connected to his ankles, making him heavier than he should be. Kenny took the boy over his shoulder and swam to the surface of the water again. Humans needed to breathe air after all, right? 

Kenny swam to a nearby island and pulled the still unconscious human up onto the sandy beach. He stared with big eyes at the person, never haven been so close to one..They looked weird. This one was male, Kenny knew that much from his facial structure. He was in tattered clothing that probably weren’t meant to be worn. They looked a bit too small. His tails were exposed to the middle section, two weird lumps showing, that, which touched, he found were hard. The upper half of him was showing completely, no top like he usually saw on humans. Was he still not breathing? Kenny crawled to the side of him and put his hands almost on top of each other at the near centre of his chest. He began pushing down on him in an attempted to wake him, not really hard but hard enough that he wondered if he was going to hurt him. 

He was about to give up trying to wake up when the boy suddenly spat out water and began choking. Frightened, Kenny turned and quickly pulled himself back into the water and swam away, disappearing underneath the water. He didn’t go very far though, just far enough that he felt safe. Once he did feel safe, he poked his head out of the water and looked back to the island. The boy was sitting up now, leaning over and coughing harshly. Kenny cringed when he actually vomited onto the sandy ground. Is that how really poorly humans react to water? Gross. He was looking around the beach of the island now. He looked angry. 

It was a small island, Kenny could casually swim around it in under ten minutes. That being said, there was a very small amount of life on the island besides some grass and thin trees. Insects probably, too. But not much to go off of living wise. Kenny lifted his head slightly so he could hear what the human was saying. He was swearing and cursing about how much he hated everything. He began to struggle against his bindings, probably trying to get his hands free or something of that nature. Ken’s eyes drifted around for a moment before returning to the man. He was still now. Completely still. His own eyes wide and looking directly at the boy. Kenny’s entire body became rigid as they stared at each other, bug eyed. 

“Hey! What the hell are you doing out there,” The man shouted to him in an odd accent that Ken had never heard before, “You’re going to drown! Or freeze!” Kenny didn’t answer. “Can you hear me? What happened? I was on a boat and woke up here!” Still no answer. “Did you see what happened?” Kenny nodded his head. “Do you know how I got here?” Another nod. “Can you speak?” Kenny remained still now. “I said,” The man raised his voice, “CAN YOU SPEAK?” Slowly, Kenny nodded his head. “Would you come over here? It’s impossible to talk to you like this!” Nothing. Looking agitated, the man shouted in a language that Kenny didn’t know and returned to struggling against the ropes. 

Hesitantly, the blond swam to the shore. He didn’t come out of the water but was close enough that they could speak to each other. “Hello.” He quietly said but it appeared to go unheard. “Hello!” He tried again, a bit louder. The man looked up again, making Kenny becoming stiff again. “Uh...Your...Uh…” 

“You stupid, boy? I said you’re gonna freeze, get out of the water!” Kenny shook his head which received a groan from the man. “Whatever. You said you saw what happened to the boat I was on, oui?” Kenny didn’t know what ‘oui’ meant but nodded his head anyway. “Was it attacked?” Ken stayed still, trying to remember which side had started the shooting first. It had been the winning one so he nodded his head again. “Did you see what the flag was on the boat?” 

“Flag?” Kenny repeated, tilted his head slightly and squinting a bit. “What’s a flag?” The man looked honestly surprised at the question which made Ken panic a bit. “Is it the fabric that you hang on the top of the long post in the middle of your boats?” It was the man’s turn to nod his head though it looked like a much more sarcastic way than Kenny had been giving. “Oh...Um…” The blond tried to remember what the ‘flag’ had looked like. He didn’t really look at it but recalled the colours to it. “It was white, red, and blue.” He finally claimed after a minute. 

The man chuckled, a smirk curling across his lips. “Bastards, they left me behind..Again!” Kenny didn’t question what that was supposed to mean. “How did I get here? Did I get washed ashore or something? And what are you doing here anyway? In the water, to add on to that."

“Oh..” The blond wasn’t sure how to answer. He didn’t like lying but he had heard a lot of stories of how bad the humans were. He didn’t really want to be killed and have his tail sold and his ears made into jewelry. Seeing as the man was still tightly bound, Kenny decided that he wasn’t much harm at the moment. “I saw you sinking and I swam down to get you. I brought you here and you weren’t breathing so I pushed on your chest a bit.” 

The man watched him for a minute, obviously thinking over to believe him or not. “Well, come up here, maybe you can help with my rope.” Kenny didn’t move. “Come /on/!” 

Kenny didn’t want to, like, really didn’t want to, but the man did need help with the ropes. That in mind, he slowly crawled up the shore and to the man. However, when the man took in the fins on the backs of his arms and the large one on his back, and the large gils between each one of his ribs that seemed to seal closed once they were all out of the water, and, most importantly, the tail, he began quickly moving away from the blond. Ken took notice to this and gently sighed. He curled his marigold tail to the side and used the bottom of it as a small seat for himself. It took the man quite a while to calm down and return to the boy but he looked cautious as he inched toward him. 

“Would you like help with your ropes or not?” He finally asked, getting a bit impatient and a little offended. It wasn’t like he was some damn monster or anything! The reaction was totally over dramatic! The man seemed to have lost his odd sounding voice again so nodded slowly to him. Kenny crawled up to him and bent over, taking one of the parts between his spiked teeth. After only a few moments of gnawing, the rope snapped apart. Apparently he had chosen a good part because the rest of the binding fell apart when the man stretched his arms slightly. Kenny went back to sitting on his tail as the man removed the bindings and threw them to the side. His arms, chest, and tails had deep red indents from where the ropes had been. 

“What are you supposed to be, boy?” The human finally asked, glaring at him now. What did he do? Whatever he did, it must of been bad because the man looked ready to pounce.  
“I’m a merman…” He slowly softly, his head falling down to look at his orange scales. “And stop calling me ‘Boy’, I ain’t a boy, I’m sixteen.”

The man scoffed, turning his head to glare away from the creature. The air got tense as they sat in silence, the only noise coming from the waves pulling and crashing around the sandy beach. Once it got too much to bare, the man looked back at the still quiet ‘merman’ looking at his tail. “Do you have a name?” He asked roughly, his hardened expression not easing up at all.

“Yes. It’s Kenny.” He said stiffly, curling his wedded fingers into fists. He jumped and fell back onto his back when the other suddenly put his hand out. Pain surged through his back making him groan and uncurl his tail. He had landed pretty flat so the fin on his back had gotten bent. Not a serious problem but it did hurt a bit. Like getting punched, it hurts for a few moments and then is all better. Sitting back up, Kenny looked at the still extended hand with wide eyes.

“Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you.” The man growled out, rolling his eyes at the other’s scene. He moved his hand out closer to Kenny but figured he might not understand why he has his hand out. “You shake it.” He stated dully. The blond glanced at his face then back at the hand as he slowly put out his own and took the man’s awkwardly, giving an unsure shake. The man cringed at the sticky feel to Kenny’s hand and couldn’t get a good grip on it with the webs between each finger. “My name’s Christophe.” 

“Chrees...tophe?” Kenny slowly said, pulling his hand away from the dried out one. “I’ve never met someone with a name like that before.”

“Oi, don’t make fun of my accent, bastard! And, to be frank, I’ve never met someone that’s half fish.” 

“Hey, I’m not half fish!” He defended with a pout. “And why do you talk like that? Is your voice broken or something?”  
“What are you talking about? My voice isn’t ‘broken’.” Christophe was confused but it was hard to tell through the glare he was giving Kenny. 

“Yes it is! At least, it sounds like it is! Why do you speak in such a funny voice?”

It took a moment for the brunet to understand what he was talking about and only rolled his eyes and groaned. “I’m French, dumbass. It’s just how I talk!” 

“...Why are you wearing torn cloth on your tails?” Kenny asked, his eyes falling down to look at the destroyed pants.

Chris stared at him for a moment before looking down at his lap then back at Kenny. “They’re called ‘pants’ and it’s because I’ve been in the bottom of a boat for three months. And I don’t have tails. They’re legs. They’re what we use to stand up and walk.” 

“Legs?” Kenny repeated, reaching out and poking the hard lump on his right leg. “What’s this?” He moved his hand down and poked his foot, “And what’s that?” 

“It’s a knee...And that’s a foot.” Christophe was becoming impatient with the boy’s unknowing of simple things. 

“Stand up and walk.” Ken almost commanded.

He thought over whether to do it or not but, with a sigh, decided it might stop the conversation. Pulling his sore body to his feet, he groaned and walked around in a short circle then sat back down. “Happy?” Kenny opened his mouth to speak but was stopped at a grumbling, angry sound coming from Christophe, making Ken jump slightly. Chris let out a small groan and held his stomach, mumbled about how he was starving. 

That was when Kenny really began to really look at him. He wasn’t healthy. And probably hadn’t been for a very long time. He was skinny, very skinny. His shoulder blades standing out awkwardly, his eyes were sunken in with bags under them. He looked like he use to be tan but now it was a faded, an odd shade skin wise. His stomach was...small. Kenny could see his ribs. 

“Oh! Hold on!” The blond turned and pulled himself back into the water and quickly disappeared. Christophe sat there blankly, watching his blurry image get further away until he couldn’t see it any longer. After a few minutes, the blond popped back out of the water, making Christophe jump lightly, and dragged himself back up with a large fish gripped in his left hand. He held it out to Chris, his expression blank as he said, “Here.”


End file.
